Eyes on Fire
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: She was a teenager from a terrible background. He was the one that took care of her. She will do anything for him whether it takes to kill people. (AU) slightly dark Caroline. *Re-writing*
1. Chapter 1

_Note_: So, this is the new idea disturbing me. Thought to give it a chance. I may not update frequently. And the story goes in late 90s and present time. Takes place in AU. Review are welcome =) Tell me whether have to continue or not.

_Summary_: She was a teenager from a terrible background. He was the one that took care of her. She will do anything for him whether it takes to kill people.

* * *

**0o _Prologue_ o0**

Blood. There is blood everywhere.

I'm the reason for this, for my family's death. My body became numb watching blood of my dear ones splattered all over the walls. I can't speak watching the monster in front of me.

Damon drops the lifeless body of my elder sister on the ground. He plasters a satisfied smile on his face. The skin of his face is barely visible as it is with blood. His eyes are twinkling like two bright blue orbs.

"It's all over now, birdy," he smirks coldly.

Yes, everything is over now. My family was dead, my friends were dead. He did it in front of my eyes only to show how far he could go. Fresh tears slip down my cheeks as I squeeze my eyes tight.

It all started few months ago.

My name is Caroline, Caroline Manson.

Life was better before I met this monster. There was nothing to bother me. My family was all I got along with a couple of friends at school. That was my world.

And then Damon entered into my world.

**0o _Prologue_ o0**

**0o _Chapter_**_** 1**_** o0**

_Somewhere around Florida, 1995_

Klaus taps the steering impassively. He has lost the track of time. The road is naturally empty since it is the outskirts. He had gotten a call from witch who claimed that the curse can lift up without doppelganger. That interested him.

Smirking to himself, Klaus tilts his head and finds a crowd on the road side.

It is a bunch of teenage boys, chortling and whistling. Klaus cannot help but goes curious about what is going on.

Stopping the car, he crawls down and peeps into the crowd.

A girl of about fifteen years old, barely curled up and growling at the guys. They are poking her, touching her at inappropriate places. What the hell is this in the middle of nowhere?

The way she barked at those guys catches the Original's interest. Something is there in this girl. She appears like a fighter, but she is young. Her fiery blue eyes are wild, but also teary. Her skirt is dirty and somewhat torn.

"Any problem?" Klaus snaps at the guys making them turn back.

"None of your business, sicko," one responds. Smirking coldly at him, Klaus grabs the other guy's throat and throws him away. Everyone frets and immediately starts to run away from there.

"Freaks, you both are!"

Klaus rolls eyes staring down at the blond-haired girl, who bent her head down. "There, there, little one. Did you run away?"

No answer. Klaus frowns at first, but fakes a smile, "You need not fear. I came to help you." The girl is shivering. Still there is no response from her and it annoys him.

"Fine, stay here," he mutters walking away although he watches her from the corner of his eye. She glances up at him and stands calmly. Klaus turns to her, "Move fast, love. I don't have all the day."

Keeping her head down as she walked, she stands in front of him. Klaus looks amused, "Tell me where I have to drop you?"

Yeah, he is an ancient vampire. He is cruel, he kills people, but he knows what it is like being helpless. Somewhat the girl is mysterious.

The girl nods her head making him frown. "Alright, I'm not fond of suspense so open that mouth of yours or else we will be standing here itself," he says calmly.

She gulps down, and Klaus can feel her shivering all the time. The girl stares into his eyes for the first time. She is afraid of him, which is clear. Klaus' gaze softens a little, and he sighs, "There is no need to fear me, little one. Just tell me where—"

"I have nobody," she speaks for the first time. Deadpanned face. Klaus blinks tilting his head. "Come on, you will be having relatives right?" The girl shakes her head saying none.

He crosses arms against his chest as he thinks. Look now, a small act of sympathy throws him into a problem. What he shall do with the girl?

"Do you have a name, little one?" he breathes out.

She flutters her eyes as she answers, "Caroline."

_Mystic Falls, present_

Elena loops her hand into Stefan's arm as she walks out of the Grill. "You know I'm so happy. Now that Klaus was gone and finally Damon has left the town," she says.

Stefan stiffens a smile as they turn at the end of street, "I'm not sure that he will be gone forever. He is still obsessed with you, Elena."

Elena briefly rolls her eyes, "Come on. No more Damon talk. We shall celebrate this week." Stefan sniggers as he glances around. He finds a girl of Elena's age, walking hesitantly. "Can I help you?" Stefan blurts immediately.

The girl smiles at him, "Hi, I've been searching for the Grill."

"That way," he points to his right. "Newbie?"

The blonde laughs glancing between Elena and Stefan, "Sort of. I'm Caroline, by the way."

Elena smiles warmly, "Hey, I'm Elena and this is Stefan. So are you at high school?" when Caroline nods Elena beams wider, "Great, then we can see you there."

"Sure. Bye."

Caroline stares till the couple disappears. A smirk creeps to her lips, and she turns around walking away coolly.

Well, it isn't even that difficult to spot them. Since she got the doppelganger, she will be soon getting that Bennettwitch. Just few more days, she has to wait for.

Caroline makes her way towards the woods, quietly. She scans her surroundings before she enters into it. Absolutely it is peaceful.

She stands there in the middle of it, breathing in the freshness of the nature. A twig breaks. Her gaze follows the sound, but she can't she anything. _His_ scent fills her nose.

It is _him_. She can find him wherever he is. Using her _abilities_, she blurs after the scent. After a continuous chase, she stands directly in front of him.

"Got you," she purrs.

The _wolf_ growls, as he tilts his head sideways. "Yeah I'm sorry, but I have to find them, you know," she shrugs off her shoulders closing the space. The grey wolf huffs raising his tail almost perpendicularly up, as Caroline bends on her knees and opens her arms welcoming it.

He closes space and breathes on her face making her giggle, "I said I'm sorry. Now stop pouting."

She runs hand through the fur on his head. For sure, she can see his yellow eyes twinkling in awe of her. He admires her, he loves her. No one has ever done.

"You know, I don't know what happens when you are not there for me, Klaus," she mumbles pressing her head on his, rubbing his muzzle. Almost a soft moan escapes her lips.

He whimpers. She wipes a tear from her face, "No, I cannot let go of that easily, Klaus," she shakes her head with a bitter smile. "What happened to you? Where is the one that rips off people's heads when they harm you, hmm?" He exhales stepping back, and she continues, "Maybe you've gone all soft, but I can't, not when I know what they did to you, Klaus." Her eyes turns bright yellow, her voice goes emotional, wavy.

Showing his teeth, he growls, "Yes, I will torture them, just like you taught me," she admits proudly. "And I will have that Bennett witch to lift your curse. You want to know what happens then?" When he licks her face, she smiles widely, "That's right. We live happily ever after," she says dramatically, to which she laughs.

**0o _Chapter 1_ o0**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Relation between Caroline and Damon will be in pieces. I will include that in every chapter. And their scenes together will be taking place in the present time. Sort of rape, abusing scenes takes place in past. Sorry, if they offend you! Reviews are welcome =)

Summary: She was a teenager from a terrible background. He was the one that took care of her. She will do anything for him whether it takes to kill people. (AU)

* * *

**_0o Chapter 2 o0_**

_0o 1995 o0_

_A strong voice in her head yells at her to wake up._

_Caroline sits up in her bed. Every part of her body aches in pain, especially the area between her legs. She flinches touching the bites on her neck. Previous night's images floods into her mind._

_Immediately, oceans fill in her eyes. She was violated by the monster that is lying beside her. At once she stands on her feet and tries to escape from the room. __"Leaving me, birdy?" his cocky voice sends shivers to every corner of her body. Slowly, she faces the sick bastard. He is no longer on the bed, but wearing his clothes._

_Caroline gapes at him with pure disgust. He doesn't regret for raping her. She wishes to burn him alive for that, but she can't. Not when this monster is much stronger, faster than her._

_A fifteen year old Caroline comes to his chest level when they stood side by side. His smile is cold when he leans into her neck and smells the blood. Caroline's hands itch to push him away and run from there, but he did something to her, sort of hypnotizing to her that is restraining her from doing it._

_"Hmm, birdy, so smell delicious at any time," he murmurs as his eyes turn black and he punctures her neck._

"Wake up, little one," Klaus shakes her body.

Caroline let out a gasp while she fights off his hands. Klaus gapes at her in shock because of her reaction. "It's me," he says with baffled tone. Her breathe slows down as she realizes that she was no more in her past but she is here, in the car, with her savior. Then she keeps her gaze down. "I apologize," she says, after composing herself, which Klaus doesn't expect that from her.

"Well, um—that's fine. I have some work here. It may take time," he explains glancing at his surroundings. "Meanwhile, engage yourself with anything. Perhaps, shopping?" he suggests, "You need to fresh up you know," he points at her ragged dress.

She doesn't say anything while he continues, "And don't worry about money."

Caroline paid attention to what he said and opens the car door. Klaus doesn't even expecting any sort of reply from her. Strange girl, she is. She doesn't even glance at anyone, who has shot her awkward looks because of her appearance, while getting in.

Klaus mimics her actions and follows her into a mall. It is late afternoon. The ancient vampire looks around for the witch, Jennie, who has told that she was already there. She doesn't trust him enough to arrange meeting at private place.

He thinks that while Caroline roams in that mall, he can talk to Jennie.

As Caroline got into a shop, the sales woman creases her brows and about to protest. But she stops when Klaus is there right behind her.

"How may I help you?" she forces a polite smile.

"Anything that girl wants," Klaus smiles looking her in the eyes. The lady gapes at him, "Of course, sir," and she plasters the smile as long as she is with Caroline. He rolls eye standing out.

"Don't you think she is little too young for your games," the witch speaks walking towards him. Klaus frowns, "What, no!" he growls, "I love games that I agree, but I have some standards," he scoffs crossing arms.

Jennie shrugs off her shoulders, dismissing the topic, "Whatever. I have no interest in your personal life, though I feel pity to the girl," she acknowledges Caroline. Klaus scowls at her and responds in sarcastic tone, "You have been stalking me. How polite, Jennie."

The auburn haired lady sighs, "I just happen to be around. Also I said I have no interest. So, we are here because I found an alternative to break your curse," Klaus nods at her to continue, "Without any doppelganger you can release that wolf gene."

"How?" he asks completely excited with the fact. "All you need is a werewolf who is _willing _to sacrifice."

His smile fades away. It is not that easy to find a wolf these days. Few got killed by Mikael and the other few were by Kol, who has shared the same distaste. While the remaining are on the loose.

And who wants to sacrifice willingly?

This is so great. For the first time, Klaus felt it is better to find or wait for doppelganger.

"This must occur during the full moon day," she adds, "This person has to take his or her life in front of you to complete the ritual."

"Of course, this person is just dying to volunteer," he mocks. When the witch glares, he flips into cynical tone, "Where the hell can I get _a wolf who is willing to die?"_

"That's your problem," she points, "You've asked to help and I did. So, no more threats to my family."

Before Klaus can say anything, Caroline comes out in a knee length skirt and stands by his side. The sales woman waits for him to pay the bill. "Wait, here," he snaps at both Caroline and Jennie to pay the bill.

When he returns, Jennie is observing Caroline from head to toe with squinted eyes. Klaus smirks, "Would like to adopt her?" he teases.

Caroline shifts uneasily while Jennie still frowns. "I have two kids to tame, Klaus. No, thanks." Jennie is in her early forties.

Klaus beams and turns to Caroline, "Are you done here?"

She nods keeping her head down. "Fine," Klaus breathes out, "Keep walking." Caroline moves and Jennie speaks, "You better stop troubling her, Klaus. She has gone through a lot already." He looks annoyed, "Let me clarify things to you, Jennie. I found her somewhere on the road and whatever happened to her in the past, I have no part in it."

Jennie still looks in suspicion whether to believe him or not. "By the way, can you see her past? Because you are saying—"

"I can feel her emotions, that's it," she declares, "She was broken, her mind is wandering somewhere," pausing for seconds she says, "Moreover she is just a girl, hardly fourteen or fifteen years old. So, don't hurt her in any way."

Klaus tries to absorb this information when she bids a goodbye. Jennie is harsh towards him entire time but he can sense that soft spot when she talked about Caroline. Still processing what the witch has told the Original follows Caroline who is standing looking at somewhere.

"Caroline, right?" he confirms, "Are you hungry?"

Klaus has taken her to a diner while he settled in front of her. She has managed to surprise him with her appetite. She has not spoken anything when he ordered for her, but she has completed almost half of the medium pizza. A ghost of smile appears on his lips when he sees her stuffing the food.

"Is there anything I could get you?" the waiter asks gaping at her. Caroline simply shakes her head and Klaus orders a coke.

"So, Caroline, what happened to your family?" he asks shifting back on the chair. She freezes in the response while she bends her head down, and replies a moment later, "Dead."

Klaus has expected that. "Have you lost them in accident?"

"No."

"Do you have any problem in looking at me?" he says in a rather harsh voice. Clearly, it annoys him as she doesn't look up at him. "All the time you stare down," he complains.

Caroline meets his gaze then with hesitation. "I apologize."

Here we go.

Klaus tries to calm down and places some money on the table before he stands up. Caroline doesn't wait for the coke and she follows him out into the car. The ride to his mansion is nothing but has gone in silence. Neither of them has spoken anything. Klaus' gaze is on the road and Caroline's out of the window. They finally reaches the place and he asks her to get down.

"You are one of them, aren't you?" she asks first. It is the lengthiest sentence she has said till now. Klaus raises his brow, "One of whom?"

Caroline pauses for a second while staring at her front, "One of those blood sucking creatures. Vampires, that's what they call, right?"

Klaus is too stunned to speak at first. "Good that you are aware of supernatural existence," he mutters getting down. "How do you know anyway?"

"Experience and you compelled that sales woman," she replies surprisingly in a calmer tone. He makes a face and sees her following him, "Fine, then it means you know you shouldn't suppose to irritate me."

Caroline tries to catch up with his pace as they enter in, "Rules are quite simple. Don't hesitate when you want something, ask away. You have a maid here," he goes on while climbing the stairs; "If I wasn't there she will take care of that."

Finally he stops at a door and Caroline steps in front of him glancing down. Klaus huffs, "When you speak I expect you to see my face," she nods to that. "This won't be your permanent residence," he states, "We will think of an alternative, until then you can enjoy staying here. And last but not least," he pauses with a smirk, "Welcome."

Caroline bites her tongue, "Thank you," she gives one quick glance. She doesn't smile at any point. Klaus sighs to her to get in and then he closes the door for her.

Shaking his head, Klaus heads back to his room thinking to take a nice shower and a drink before he goes to bed.

_"Naïve girl," he chuckles darkly, "You should know better than hiding from me."_

_"I'll find you, birdy," he purrs._

Caroline let out a gasp waking from that nightmare.

"He will find me," she repeats. Her voice is shaky. "He will find me."

She crawls down from her new bed. Her surroundings are new. It is dark. She can't think straight. She doesn't want to stay alone. Where is she?

Right, she is in Klaus' house, her savior, but also another vampire. Yet she feels safe. Her legs make an automatic movement and she walks out from her room. She moves till she finds a room. Maybe he is in here.

Taking one more step, she opens the door and finds Klaus sleeping on the bed. Closing the door behind her, she steps closer to his side of bed. For the first time, she is having a keen look of him.

Her angel, he is. Not every vampire is a monster like Damon. Klaus is a good example for that because who will take up a stranger's responsibility? Her lips widen staring at him. Then she occupies the ground to sleep in peace.

It is early in the morning when Klaus woke up and found Caroline sleeping on the floor. He is clearly shocked.

"Hey, little one!" he calls out. "Get up."

Caroline moans in sleep, and then suddenly she snaps her eyes. Klaus poses at her, "I think I've allotted a room for you. You find this comfortable?"

"I apologize," she mumbles.

Klaus rolls eye, "Right, again with apologies," he mutters, "Can you explain how you ended up on the floor?"

She is on her feet and turns around to walk away, "I happen to believe you and I feel safe in your presence," she replies and manages to surprise him.

He gapes at the way she left in astonishment. She feels safe with him, the Original vampire? The girl is definitely out of her brain.

_0o Present o0_

Liz Forbes is reading the newspaper when Caroline arrives at the dining table.

"Good morning," Caroline says.

"Morning," Liz wishes back with a smile. "Have you enrolled my name at the school?" Caroline asks spreading butter on her toast. Liz' smile fades a little, "I don't think it is a good idea, Caroline. People will start raising questions about you."

Caroline takes a bite and replies nonchalantly, "Well, then make up a story that I'm your niece, daughter of a _non-existing_ sister of yours. She was dead so you adopted me. I was away living in the city, now I have returned. Simple."

Liz doesn't seem happy with that. "You should be careful—"

"Need not warn me," Caroline snaps making Liz tremble a little, "I can take care of myself. Do what you're told," her pupils dilate. Liz nods in response.

"Good, where are we? About my admission," Caroline nods to herself. "You take care of that," he orders Liz who leaves after her command.

Caroline rolls eye. Goddamn people. After finishing her breakfast, she enters into a dark room and flips on the lights.

On a board, there are photos of her future victims. She has collected the details about the people who all participated in placing a curse on Klaus. The fact that angers her is that Klaus' body is under their control along with the rest of Originals bodies. And she has to get them back and her top priority is Klaus. She trusts that he will take care of the rest of them.

But how, she doesn't know. Ironically, she doesn't have any plan but only hatred for them. She has to lure them one by one. She will concentrate on the normal ones, Matt, Jeremy first. Maybe she can weaken them.

And the wolf, Tyler. She will focus on him later while she is planning to play mind games with Elena, Stefan and Bonnie.

Bonnie is the witch among the gang, who had trapped Klaus' soul in a wolf. Caroline narrows eyes at her picture. She will see.

_You're going to love this. Thinking just like you, Klaus._

Bonnie is powerful maybe. But she is not stronger than her friend Davina Claire, who has accepted to help Caroline with her mission.

_"Davina, please," Caroline begs her little friend who is in a dilemma whether to help Caroline or not. "Caroline you know I don't like Klaus," she reacts, "He kills everyone and I don't want to help him. You saved my life, I know, and I'm grateful for that but please don't force me into this. "_

_Caroline looks hurt, "I thought you would definitely help me. You don't know Davina, how much I care for him. You are right, he kills people, but he is the one that saved me like I saved you back then. I owe him my life."_

_She says before she turns around._

_Davina presses her lips into a thin line before she decides. "Okay what do you want me to do?"_

_Caroline faces her witch friend with a bright teary smile, "Thank you, thanks a lot," she kisses her cheek. Davina shrugs, "Okay, tell me, what I should do?" The witch smiles finally._

_"Is there any spell that hides my true nature?" Caroline asks slyly, "As in nobody can smell me."_

Caroline smirks at her thoughts. Davina has succeeded in finding that sort of spell.

Now no one knows that she is a hybrid. She has confirmed it by going in front of Stefan. And he couldn't smell her scent.

It is time to plan something against that gang.

_**0o Chapter 2 o0**_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: She was a teenager from a terrible background. He was the one that took care of her. She will do anything for him whether it takes to kill people. (AU)

* * *

**0o _Chapter 3_ o0**

_1995, At Klaus' residence_

Klaus has been staring with wide mouth at adolescent from fifteen minutes. His chin has rested on his hands as he leaned against table. Across him Caroline has taken seat at the dining table. And she is eating. A lot.

One thing, he doesn't understand is that how can an average girl is having such a large appetite. The maid has brought full plates and removed empty ones. This is recurring process since last few minutes.

Klaus sighs, "Have you decided to speak, little one?"

Caroline stops chewing and swallows quickly. "What would you like to know, sir?" she says with her gaze down.

The Original smirks at her politeness, "No formalities. Call me Klaus. And whom you are exactly running from?"

Shifting uneasily, she responds, "Another vampire."

"I assume this vampire has attacked your family."

Caroline nods, "Yes."

"Is he holding anything against you or your family?"

"He said he likes to play," she replies calmly, "So he had chosen me." Klaus nods, completely absorbed, "Any witches in your family?"

"Just humans."

"Perhaps, he is a young vampire," he almost talks to himself, "How did you manage to stop him?" Caroline licks her lower lip, "A witch helped me, though it was temporary."

"Hmm," he buzzes, "Don't worry. You can count on my protection," he smirks. She doesn't say anything till she completes the rest of her breakfast.

"Thank you," she mumbles quietly. Her eyes are on the maid who smiles at her generously. She, for obvious, doesn't smile back. Klaus glances between them and huffs, "Grace, can you take her out?" he asks, to which Grace nods politely. "She may have some needs and give her anything she wants."

Klaus then shifts gaze upon Caroline. "You," he points. She hesitantly looks up, and he says, "I think you'll be fine with her." She nods keeping her eyes down.

_Wish she is more normal._

Like Klaus said, both Grace and Caroline leave soon. For Caroline's temporary stay, Grace has doesn't have much to do. She is being very patient to the adolescent. Her name definitely suits her. Caroline wonders how Klaus has managed to keep her as his maid.

As they have approached a shop, Grace says to Caroline, "Would you like to eat something dear?"

Caroline shakes her head as no. Grace passes her shopping bags and asks her to wait while she goes into washroom. Caroline exactly waits outside the washroom keeping her gaze down.

Then she hears footsteps closing her.

"I know you're in there, birdy," he says. Her body tenses up sensing his presence; her breath is trapped in throat.

_It's him_, her mind screams. _He's back!_

It's him, Damon. He wears his signature smirk. His face lightens up at the sight of her. Her fear, he missed it. Caroline almost faints with his presence. She hasn't been expecting him at all.

Last time she had seen him in a worst condition. He was on his knees; fighting the pain given by the witch; growling like a harmed beast. And then the witch had locked him in a room using a spell. The munificent witch then had shown Caroline a way to escape.

"Haven't been expecting me?" he cocks head stepping closer to her. Water surfaces up in her eyes. "I know," he mutters touching her curls. Coldness is radiating from his black clothes. Her death is too close to her. She instantly drags her stare against floor, so that she doesn't want to be his puppet, once again.

It is then Grace came out of washroom. She glances between them in confusion, "Can I help you, sir?" she asks.

Damon snaps at her side and then glances at Caroline. "Really? You think a human can protect you from me?" he chuckles coldly. Next second, he is in front of Grace. His veins pops and fangs come out. Caroline squeezes her eyes tight when he sucked the life out of Grace. The old woman can't even make a sound.

Acting in impulse, Caroline starts running out from that place. She mingles into crowd of the mall. She is sweating. It began, the running, the chase began. She doesn't want this. Her eyes are so clouded with tears that she can't recognize where she's going. Suddenly she hits a rock-like body. He is so huge and broad that made her bounce back.

"I'm sorry," the man in suit says, holding her hand. She wipes her eyes looking up at him. His brow furrows up in confusion watching her teary face. His skin is cold, but his dark eyes are warm and comforting.

"There you are," she hears Damon's voice.

The man in suit didn't miss her shiver. He isn't that blind to sense her panic. He looks at Damon and pulls the girl close in a protective way.

Damon rolls eye, "Come on, birdy. Are you testing my patience?" Then he gazes at the man, "Back off," he warns.

The man doesn't seem to bother about their crowdy surrounding. His face mirrors Damon's expression, cold and stern, "I wish I could, gentleman."

Damon clenched his jaw and about to attack before the man stops him looking into the eye. "Leave her. Forget everything you know about her." Damon blinks and nods while he compelled, "Keep walking till the moon comes up. Leave. Now."

The raven haired vampire turns around and does what the man has said.

Caroline is gaping at the man. _It means he is also a vampire?_

She stepped away from the man who looks down at her in confusion. "It's okay dear. I mean no harm. You can trust me," he smiles warmly.

_But a vampire cannot compel another vampire._

"I'm Elijah," he says, "What's yours?"

"Caroline," she mumbles keeping her gaze down. She doesn't trust any vampire to keep up eye contact. That's the reason she doesn't look at Klaus, even though he helped her.

Elijah frowns, "Oh? So Caroline can you tell me what that vampire is doing to you?" He came to the point straight away.

"Hunting me, sir."

He smiles at her respect. But he's capable of sensing her fear. "I told you before, I mean no harm. You can trust me, Caroline," he reassures. "Tell me where I have to drop you?" he asks.

She has nowhere, right?

Suddenly she remembers Klaus.

Is it safe if she let him drop her? Too many questions are going on in her mind. Her vision is blurring away; people around here are slowly fading. She blinks away the unshed tears. Giving one last look to Elijah, she collapses down.

"Caroline?" he shakes her, sitting down. Before they drag too much of attention, Elijah has decided to take her from there. Gently when he lifted her up into his arms, few of them asked questions about her. Elijah has kept his answer short and firm, "My daughter, she is."

He has no idea what to do till he remembered about his brother. He has thought of visiting him and because of that Elijah has come to that place.

Reaching for the passenger seat, Elijah opens its door to lay her down. Immediately he rushes towards the driving seat, and starts the engine.

On his way, Elijah has called his brother.

After two rings his brother has picked up the call, "And I thought you've forgotten me, Elijah," his brother responds sarcastically, "Can pray tell why you called your poor brother?"

"Still acting like a kid that I used to know," Elijah counters wryly, "Even after a thousand years. Grow up, Niklaus."

"Always with boring lectures," Klaus chuckles lightly. "Where are you, Elijah?"

"Around your residence."

Klaus raises brow in surprise, but then thoughts of Caroline rushes back making him tense. "Well, then I'll be waiting," he mumbles and hangs up quickly. Soon he has called one of his servants and ordered him to make necessary arrangements for Elijah's stay. Yet part of Klaus thinks that Elijah's visit is only temporary.

Pouring himself a drink, he waits for his big brother to arrive. Last time both the brothers hadn't parted ways on good terms. They were still fighting over that topic of curse breaking. While Klaus was being desperate and restless, Elijah's argument was to have some patience and hope. Obviously those characteristics lag in Klaus. Fed up with that erratic nature, Elijah thought to have a break for some time from this whole mess. And Klaus hadn't stopped him as he thoughtto be alone.

In this gap, Klaus clearly has heard to the engine of a car, roaring. A smug smirk creeps to his lips as he reached to open the door for Elijah. Despite all the differences, he still misses his brother and his support.

The warm smiles on Klaus' face fades away watching Caroline's body in Elijah's arms. Confusion washes Klaus' face._She has to be with Grace._

"Caroline?" he mutters.

Elijah curves up brow, "You know her?"

Klaus nods as Elijah stepped inside the house. She looks like a fragile porcelain doll in Elijah's hands, so breakable. Smoothly, Elijah places her on the sofa.

"What's wrong with her?" Klaus asks watching her body to find any marks.

Elijah glances at him, "She was running from a vampire when I found her. After I dealt with him, she has gone unconscious."

Klaus then understands, "Perhaps the one that was coming after her. I assume he won't see her again," he says with crooked grin.

"He was taken care, brother. Now don't you think that you have certain things to explain?"

The younger Mikaelson sighs, "I'm tired of telling the same story to everyone. This girl, Caroline, I found her on a road. And I thought to help to find her people. But she claims that she doesn't have any."

Elijah is truly surprised with his brother. He suppressed a smile as he comments, "That's—very unlike you."

Klaus scowls, "Stop making fun out of that, Elijah. And no, I'm not going to keep her. Once I get proper environment for her, I will leave her there."

"You mean a foster home?" Elijah asks removing his suit.

Klaus smirks, "More or less. What about Grace?"

"Grace? No one's with her." Elijah blinks as he reached Caroline. When he touched her head he is careful to not wanting to disturb her, "I have to appreciate you for taking up her responsibility, Niklaus."

Pouring tawny colored drink into the glasses, Klaus handed one to Elijah with callous face. "Happens brother, sometimes it happens."

Elijah takes a sip from that glass and glances back at her. Caroline frowns in sleep and moves slightly. "I think she needs some rest," he says.

Klaus nods, "Ok, I'll put her in bed." Placing glass on the table he picks her up. Caroline nuzzles against him quickly. He observed her face for a minute before he walks towards her room. He doesn't like to admit but he likes her warmth.

He had almost forgotten how it is like to stay near a pubescent. His brother, Henrik was the last one to know. After he lost him and after they turned into vampires, things were changed.

Klaus lays her on bed gently and removes her hair from face to have a keen look of her. She frowns again in sleep. "Please don't hurt me," she mumbles shaking her head.

"Caroline?" he calls out. But she's asleep, soundly. Poor girl. That vampire had really messed up with her life. Klaus knows what it is like to lose someone we love. He couldn't able to cope up from the grief that was caused through his brother's death.

He sits beside her on the bed and watches her carefully. A part of him is tempted to see what's going on in her head. He places a hand on her forehead and tries to channel her thoughts.

Klaus is standing in a small bedroom facing a window. Perhaps, Caroline's bedroom, it is. He turns around and sees her being cornered by a guy. Klaus crosses his arms walking to their direction.

_"Please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone, not even to my family," _she sobs hardly.

The guy chuckles at her,_ "Go ahead and tell if you want, birdy. And don't forget to kiss last good-bye."_

Klaus can see how afraid she was back then. No wonder why she is mute now. The vampire was cold, and sick.

_"No, please! Don't kill them, Damon. I'll do anything," _Caroline pleads blinking her tears. He lifts up brow in amusement, _"Anything?"_

_"Anything," _she says willingly.

Damon bends down to her neck and inhales scent. He kisses a couple of times, sucks and gently bites, _"How much I love your scent, birdy,"_ he comments. Soon his eyes darkened letting out the inner and original monster coming out. The veins pops out, so does his fangs came down. With one animalistic growl, he punctures into her skin of her neck.

Caroline cries loud by his painful assault.

Entire time, Klaus got sick of this. He definitely doesn't like to see abusing a little girl. He thinks to go another part of her mind. Klaus as a result channels deeper to get closer to her brain.

Once again, Klaus is standing in the middle of road.

A fourteen year old Caroline clutches handle of her school bag. She likes to walk back to home after the school. Klaus is amused to see a smile on her face. _The girl smiles too_?

After saying goodbye, she has parted way with her friends, who are living on other side of the school.

The weather is very unusual; slightly cloudy and cool breezes striking her body with much force. She likes this change, but her hair is swinging all directions. She has almost reached the house when she felt someone behind her. Immediately she turns around and found no one. When she resumes her walk, a person is standing in front her.

A loud gasp escapes from her lips as she backs off. Her heart starts beating hysterically. "_Hello there,"_ Damon wishes with a smirk. Caroline wants to run away from there as she his icy blues are sizzling with some darkness, and she can't point out exactly. She isn't that blind to see.

_"Don't mind my sudden appearance,"_ he says stepping a little close and finds that she doesn't move this time,_"Actually I'm new to this place,"_ he takes a card from his pocket, _"and I'm lost. Help me out to find this address please?"_

His raven colored bangs are moving according to the breezes. Caroline's pulse rate controls as she looks into the card. Finding her own address, Caroline raise brows in surprise. Slowly she remembers her sister's words that her boyfriend is going to pay visit on the same day. A part of Caroline tries to re-call his name.

_"Damon?"_ she blurts.

_"You talk," _he states sarcastically, _"And yeah, how do you my name?"_

She smiles coyly, _"I'm Charlotte's sister."_

He squint eyes at her, "_Charlotte's sister? But she never told she has a beautiful sister like you." _Despite the fact she has got a compliment, she is hurt because like always her sister ignored her. Disappointment washes down her face. She half-smiles at Damon and asks him to follow her. So Klaus follows them, watching them intently.

Caroline is never a talkative person. She doesn't know to speak freely in such low time. Especially she'll not speak now because she doesn't like this Damon guy. He's freaking her out. Klaus can say that.

_"I never get to know your name, beautiful,"_ he speaks beside her.

She replies looking at him, _"Caroline."_

His eyes are cold, mysterious. _"Pretty name for a pretty girl,"_ he comments.

She looks away hiding her blush. _"Thanks."_

A minute passed after that and he speaks, _"You're not like your sister, are you?"_ She smiles back. _"Not speaking much."_

_"I don't speak much,"_ she says boldly.

_"You don't or you won't?"_

She goes quiet and stares at him. He grins as they reached her house. She rings the bell when he speaks again,_"Don't worry. By the time I'm done with your sister you'll no longer be the shy girl,"_ he winks with a smug smirk. Caroline gapes at him. He's definitely a wrong guy. That she can say.

Charlotte opens the door and floats at Damon. Caroline flinches a little when she saw her sister kissing Damon in front of her. From a corner, Klaus sees Damon shooting a glance at Caroline. Blushing a little, she goes inside and directly she goes to her room followed by Klaus.

Throwing her bag, Caroline launches on her bed. Damon's eyes have emerged out in darkness when she closed her eyes. It will haunt her. They're scary to be frank.

She needs a shower to take her mind off.

Klaus wants to go to another part of her past. But that is enough for the day. He doesn't want to strain her more. Finally he has concluded that this Damon had fed on her and trapped her.

He comes out of her mind making one final decision. Caroline had suffered maybe. She deserves to live like other kids of her age. Klaus has decided to arrange a place where she gets love. And there's no need to rush into things. She can stay with him as long as she wants.

Yes, she can.

**_0o Chapter 3 o0_**

New story alert: Dancing with the devil

Summary: Love is one of precious things in the world. That's what everyone thinks, that's what Caroline thought till she had fallen for a monster. Only he can make her feel everything. Love, hate, happy, sad, and a little fear. She blames herself for meeting him, but it was destined which she didn't know.

Story is AU. Rated M.

Pairing: Caroline and Klaus.

Please check out!


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: _ She was a teenager from a terrible background. He was the one that took care of her. She will do anything for him whether it takes to kill people. (AU)

Note: Thanks for leaving the comments, following the story. Music that inspired me to write this chapter is Under the earth by Yeah yeah yeahs. If you could please play it while reading, especially while reading the flashback that I have included in this chapter. Lol not compulsory. Please leave a review =)

* * *

_0o Chapter 4 o0_

_Present day, Mystic falls_

_A month later_

Matt Donovan has finished his work at Grill and comes out with a tired sigh. He goes for his car while taking keys from his pocket. He has almost opened the door when he has this strange feeling that someone's watching him. Stopping there, he glances at his surrounding at finds none.

"Help!" a familiar voice cries for him. Matt turns around and sees his _girlfriend_ running for her life. He frowns and paces in her direction. What's wrong with her?

"Hey," he grasps her shoulder. She looks in pretty bad shape. A corner of lips is cut and bleeding. "Who did this to you?"

"Matt!" she gasps, "Matt, he's coming."

"Who's coming?" Her eyes are displaying confusion and fear. "Tell me who's coming Caroline?"

"Klaus," she whispers. "He said he'll kill me, he'll kill us all."

Matt widens his eyes in surprise. Is it a joke? It can't be possible. Klaus can't—come back.

"Where did you see him?" he asks cupping her face.

"I was coming from Elena's place when he found me. I'm so sacred, Matt," she cries.

"Hey, Caroline. It's ok," he says, gently rubbing on her back. She shakes head, "No Matt. He'll kill us all."

He has no idea what to do now. She is freaking out and his immediate job is to calm her down. And later he has to think of Klaus. But it is highly impossible. Bonnie had placed a curse on Klaus; thus he can't return in _human_ form.

Now he is losing his mind. And his girlfriend is claiming that she has seen him.

"Where is he now?" he asks.

"I don't know. He has threatened me and went into woods." She replies in shaky voice after drinking water from the bottle that is given by him.

"Let me drop you home—"

"But what about Klaus?" she thwarts in the middle of his words. Matt sighs, "We can't risk your safety. He is dangerous, Care. First you have to be safe."

"You know him?" she asks trying to sound shocked. Matt sighs and she squeaks, "Matt, what the fuck is going on in this town?"

"Caroline, it is a long story." He exhales leading her into his car. Caroline suppresses a growl when he forces her to take a seat while he goes back of his truck car to grab something. He isn't as dumb as she thinks.

It is then when she smells _him._

He is close. Caroline snorts and wipes the corner of her lips while getting down.

"Oh shit!" Matt hisses, cannot believe own eyes. He steps back till he hits the back of car. A wolf, big one is staring at him, in the middle of the road. He manages to overcome astonishment when Caroline stood beside him.

"Get back into car, Caroline," he whispers. She really wants to roll eyes at him. A chuckle chimes from her taking him by surprise. She walks towards her wolf.

"Why can't you wait for a little longer?" she pouts at the grey wolf. He growls in response. "So impatient." She giggles crouching down to his level. Running a hand in his hair, she murmurs, "I thought to play with him for some time, Klaus."

When she shoots a glance over terrified Matt, she smirks, "Nothing personal, darling." She pretends to think, "Wait. Everything is personal actually." She stresses on each word in the latter part.

"So, this is all a game? You have never loved me," Matt gazes between Caroline and the grey beast. He has understood everything.

Caroline rolls eye, "No shit Sherlock." She mutters sardonically.

Matt watches her with sadness and anger, all kind of negative emotions.

But the truth is that Caroline is least percent bothered about it. A cold smirk creeps to her lips as her eyes turn yellow, dark veins come into display.

***EOF***

Bonnie's sleep had disturbed last night. Something's not right. Something bothered her mind.

She couldn't sleep that entire night. Even at the early hours of morning she couldn't have a nice sleep. Her mind had indicated the darkness.

But she has done nothing. Her friend, Matt has gone. And it isn't a normal death. His close friends are well of that, except his girlfriend. No one knows the person behind his death. Stefan has told that they have to find it. Bonnie thinks that Caroline doesn't know what's there in this town. Matt doesn't deserve this. He is just in high school. Neither does Caroline deserve this.

Bonnie looks at the blonde and she is not having the usual smile on face. It is his funeral. Almost everyone has attended. Bonnie takes a seat beside her.

"Hey," she murmurs placing her hand on Caroline's. The blonde stiffens a smile. "It'll be fine." The darker one says.

Bonnie doesn't know how to console. She is not good at saying soothing words like Elena. Yet she tries her best to give comfort.

For Caroline everything seems boring. Yeah, she doesn't like to sit here. Yeah, she killed Matt. No, she has no repentance.

Why should she be?

Matt had plotted against Klaus. Now he died.

From a corner of her, she sees Elena crying over Stefan's shoulder. Looking at that pair makes her to rewind her past all over. There was a time once when Caroline was closer to Klaus; when she indirectly admitted her feelings; when she was so happy.

_Caroline looks at Klaus expectantly._

_He cocks his head with a grin, "Go and enjoy, love." She need not be told twice. The dance floor in that pub is full with youngsters. She doesn't know how to start but once she picked up that beat, she begins to dance along with the people over there._

_Klaus chuckles while making a way towards the bar. The way he settled down is in her direction. She throws him a coy smile when he raises his glass at her._

_She is so innocent and playful then. Her hips sway according to the beat. She closes eyes briefly; that music gives her a kind of sensation, as if she is the only the person alive in there._

_Caroline comes back to earth when she gazes at Klaus. His eyes are shining as he is observing her from a distance. Slowing down her movements, she wiggles a finger at him, signaling him to join her. He shakes head at her childishness. She bites her lip taunting him with her moves. Klaus curves up a brow giving her an impressive look. She winks at him. He nods head slurping his drink._

_Their silent conversation is obstructed by a guy. He pats on her shoulder and she looks at him quickly. That guy smirks at her while dancing in front of her. Caroline doesn't seem pleased with him, not even a bit. She crosses her arms while treating him with a cold stare under those glittery lights._

_"Come on babe," he closes the space. "You've got pretty moves."_

_Her upper lip curls up showing her aversion. Her blood immediately boils up. But she feels Klaus' presence between them. Throwing an impassive look, Klaus sighs to him to back off. That guy raises his hands in surrender and marches out from there, making no scene._

_When Klaus looks back at Caroline, there is a small smile playing on her lips._

_He scoffs, "You really should learn to control that wolf temper, love."_

_"It is, now," she says dominating that music. "Dance with me, Klaus."_

_Klaus shakes his head glancing around. "Please?" she makes a puppy face. The way she blinked her eyes make his heart melt easily. Sensing his hesitation, she reaches out for his hands, "I'll take that as yes."_

_He gives up and joins her finally. His hands rest on her shoulder when he begins the dance. His gaze is everywhere except on her, while her eyes are just on him. Only him._

_She places her hands above his, and slowly make them slid from shoulders to her breasts, torso and finally on her waist. He becomes motionless, completely taken aback with her actions. Her coyness now replaces with insecurity. Klaus isn't blind to feel that._

_Smiling at her, he takes hold of one hand and leads her into a turn. She squeals at that while continued to sway her hips. The pair is moving in such a way that her back is being pressed to his front. Caroline lays her head back on him; her nose nuzzles his neck; his hands are around her waist._

_The song is coming to an end, so is her tension. She feels comfortable now. Taking next step, she kisses him along his jaw line. He closes eyes briefly when her soft lips skimmed against his skin. His breath hitches when she traces the other side of his face._

_Klaus' grip on her tightens as a result. And he turns her around gradually to watch her face._

_Automatically his lips are on hers; coaxing her mouth. She has no problem in giving into him. His hands slid down further cups her bottom. She moans while curling around his neck, running hands in his messy hair._

_With that step, she has taken their relationship to next level. And she had no regrets. None at all._

Caroline bites her lip as water surfaced her eyes. She has forgotten her surroundings completely.

The witch beside her observes her face with pity and pats her hand. Caroline wipes away her tears quickly. "I'm lost," she mumbles.

Bonnie nods understandingly. The funeral has gone calmly. There are speeches for the loss of such an amazing friend. Caroline sighs mentally. Get over with it already, she spats to herself.

Can it be more frustrating?

Now she is in a bar. People are mourning for his death while drinking. Seriously? Everyone has issues. Why are they including her in this shit? Yep, because she was his girlfriend.

Caroline has it enough. She can't take it anymore. She turns to Elena and excuses herself saying that she isn't feeling well.

"Are you going to be fine?" Elena asks. Caroline nods back without saying a word. Her face is free from all kind of expressions. "Maybe I can walk you home?" the brunette suggests.

"Not a problem, Elena." Her voice is firm.

When she finally has freed herself from the gang, she begins to walk out. It is then when she hits into a musculine body.

"Easy there, little one." He bustles.

Her frown turns into pale face when she gapes at the familiar person. How can she forget the one that had given her nightmares?

The common smirk on his face paints white color to her face. She forgets to breathe.

"I was out of this town for a couple of months and look whom we got here?" he raises brows while giving her entire body a look. She gulps the knots forming in her throat. "New face."

He stretches out his hand, "Damon Salvatore."

Caroline can faint now.

_0o Chapter 4 o0 _

_New story alert_

_Title:_ Let it burn

_Summary: (AU/AH) _Klaus' life is simple. He did MBA at top university and he plans to takeover his father's business. But falling for certain blonde is not in his list of priorities. Events take place finally throwing him into a condition where he has to act as a God, as a protector to a tribe.

_Pairing: _Klaus, Caroline

_Rating_: M

_Genre_: Adventure, Drama.

Please check out!


End file.
